


Spanatural

by lielabell



Series: Fics I'm Never Going to Finish [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek has major hots for Stiles, Facials, Gen, Humor, Spa au, Tumblr Prompt, but Derek doesn't actually show up in the fic, esthetician Stiles, facial jokes, sorta - Freeform, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/pseuds/lielabell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Please," Stiles looks at her through eyes narrowed to slits, "I'm here because I'm better for business than any marketing campaign you could cook up.  My magic infused herbal skin products bring all the werewolves to the yard.  Don't even front, you know it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spanatural

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swing Set in December (swing_set13)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/gifts).



"Oh god, I'm so hot" Stiles moans, shifting a little so that he's standing directly under the jet of cold air pouring out of the vent. "So, so, so hot."

Cora snorts, not looking up from the appointment book. "It's a good thing I don't pay you to whine. I'd be bankrupt before the week was out."

"So hot," Stiles whimpers. "So hot and it's not even nine yet. How is that even fair?"

"You've lived here all your life, Stiles, shouldn't you be use to it? Also, shouldn't you be, I don't know, prepping for opening? Isn't that why you are here?" 

"Please," Stiles looks at her through eyes narrowed to slits, "I'm here because I'm better for business than any marketing campaign you could cook up. My magic infused herbal skin products bring all the werewolves to the yard. Don't even front, you know it."

Cora rolls her eyes in response. "Yes, yes, your facials are things of myth and legend. I don't know what I did to deserve you, oh great and wonderful one. Now go and mop the bathroom. And stop moaning about the heat."

Stiles give the air vent a soulful look. "I'll come back to you, my love. I swear to you, I will." He clasps his hand on her heart. "Near, far wherever you are--" he cuts off with a squeak when Cora growls. "Okay, okay, I'm going. Tyrant."

Cora snorts again, shaking her head. "I don't know what I was thinking, hiring you," she calls after his retreating back.

Stiles flashes her a grin over his shoulder. "You love me and you know it, baby." And then he winks, because Stiles is amazing like that.

*

Stiles is sitting in the employee break room munching on ice chips because it's ninety degrees in there. Alright, alright, it's only seventy-three which is actually pretty damn perfect in comparison to the blistering California sun that's going on outside, but werewolves run hot as balls and he's been stuck in a room that was barely above sixty for the last hour and a half and so being in the break room feels like walking into a sauna. 

Thus the ice chips.

"So hot," he moans. "Dead of hot." He crosses his arms on the break room table and rests his head on them. 

"You are ridiculous," Bea says, her voice fond. She's smiling and shaking her head when Stiles lifts up enough to see her.

"How are you not melting right now?" he asks plaintively. "You're a freaking werewolf. Your core temperature is, like, a million degrees. You should so be even more dead than I am in this heat."

"First off, it's not hot in here. Second, even if it was, my unique genetic makeup would allow my body to adjust instantly. My kind never overheat, Stiles. Surely you know this by now. While we may have a preference for colder temperatures, it is not at all essential for our personal comfort."

She gives him a smug little smile, then eats a bite of her yogurt, looking cool as a cucumber. Stiles gives her his best bitchface. "I hate werewolves."

"Pretty sure you love us," Bea responds, still smugging it up. 

"Nope," Stiles pops the p. "Hate. All the hate. _In the world_." He buries his face in his arms again and ignores his co-worker's heartless laughter.

*

"Spanatural, Cora speaking. How can we help you?" Cora makes a thoughtful sound. "Stiles is one of our most popular estheticians, his schedule is almost always booked. I will see if I can squeeze something in, but--" her voice trails off and she makes an agreeing noise. "Yes, yes, I understand. My brother is an alpha and I know how particular you all can be, but--" she cuts off against. "Yes, I will do my best," she says after a long pause, her voice a bit tight.

Stiles makes a face because yay. Another pushy ass alpha wanting him all up in their grill. Grand. He sucks on an ice chip bitterly and wishes that he never got into the facial giving business in the first place. Or at least not the sort of facial giving business he is currently in, because he hears that giving in facials in, oh, say the porn business is a pretty sweet deal. And the pays not bad either. 

But, knowing his luck, he _still_ would have been alpha bait, and if he thinks the alphas he works with are pushy now, well… It’s probably for the best that the line of facials he got into involves a whole different string of organic materials than the orgasmic kind do.

**Author's Note:**

> I... think I started this for Jen? After a long and convoluted conversation about Stiles being alpha bait and giving good facials? And how awesome Cora running a supernatural spa call Spanatural would be? And how there would be this heat wave and Stiles would moan about being so so SO hot and Derek would get twitchy and uncomfortable about how much he wanted in Stiles pants? Possibly? IDEK. Anyway, not finished. Never going to be finished. But, still, enjoy.


End file.
